


A Little Of Your Time

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Levine - Fandom, Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, Shevine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake hasn't been getting enough time with Adam, and it's starting to show. Will Adam step up and give him the kind of attention he needs? Smutfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Of Your Time

"Man, I think we're scarring some of these people   
interviewing us." Adam laughed after another day of   
doing multiple interviews. "And Usher. Definitely   
Usher. Poor guy probably doesn't even know what a reach   
around is..." 

"I think he figured it out." Blake smirked a little and   
grabbed a bottle of beer. "But in case YOU forgot, I   
could help you remember..." 

After all the press, both of "The Voice" coaches were   
pretty worn out. Plus they filmed most of the non-live   
segements of the next week's show on Wednesday as well. 

It had been a long day, and Adam was going back to the studio the next morning to work on the newest Maroon 5   
album. In all honesty, he was pretty tired and his   
throat was a bit scratchy. Not a good thing when he was   
trying to record. 

"My throat feels funny," He decided to go with the   
truth. Anything else might hurt Blake's feelings. They   
hadn't gotten nearly as much time as they usually did   
during the block of weeks that the live shows were   
running. Between the new album, his personal life, the   
show, and trying to be around the person he loved the   
most, Adam was feeling pretty worn out.

"You okay?" Blake pressed one of his big hands to   
Adam's face, checking for a fever. "You feel cool,   
that's good. Still want me to crash here tonight?" 

"Of course," Adam answered immediately. "I don't know   
if I'm up to the full monty tonight, but..."

Instead of finishing the sentence, he kissed Blake   
soundly on the mouth. The country singer gave a little   
noise of approval and immediately dove into the kiss,   
putting everything into it. Adam soon felt himself   
being pushed back against the cushions on the couch,   
and the hard press of his boyfriend's arousal against   
his stomach. 

Adam chuckled and pushed him back a little. "Simmer   
down, cowboy, we haven't even gotten to the bedroom   
yet." 

"I haven't really had you in over a week, and then we   
got interuppted halfway through..." Blake sighed and   
started kissing his neck. "I miss you, Adam."

"Miss me? I'm right here." He sighed softly at the   
scratchy feeling of Blake's beard against his neck,   
something he rather loved. 

"Yeah but..." The country singer pulled back and looked   
at Adam, frowning. "I feel like we haven't gotten to be   
together as much this season. I miss when we used to be   
able to have time. Not just for sex, but for...being   
close. Handjobs and necking are great, but sometimes I need more...I need you. Without competing with other   
things for you."

Adam felt bad that he hadn't been able to give Blake   
the attention he needed. Most people saw him as   
loveable, but a bit brash, loud mouthed and sometimes   
full of BS...not Blake Shelton but bullshit, that is.   
What they didn't know was that Blake could be very   
sensitive, and he needed to feel a connection, a real   
connection, with the people he loved to be happy. 

"Aww, Blake..." He kissed the other man's forehead   
tenderly. "I promise, this weekend we'll have time   
together. Real time together." 

"You mean it?" The look Blake gave him was skeptical.   
"Because you've been sayin' that almost the whole time   
the lives have been on..." 

"I didn't promise last time." Adam gave him another   
kiss, reaching up to stroke his cheek softly. "I never   
break promises. Especially to the person I love the   
most." 

The smile that lit Blake's face made Adam sure of one   
thing most of all: this time he absolutely could not   
screw up. 

*****

Though they kept the relationship they'd had for almost   
three years now underwraps, sometimes it could be a   
real pain in the ass. Adam couldn't just come up with a   
romantic date night. Though they did go out for coffee   
together, a dinner at a fancy resturaunt would look   
strange. And them showing up at a hotel together was   
bound to be on the front page of every tabloid in the   
country by the following week. So Adam had to get   
creative. Thankfully, that was one thing he was   
reasonably good at doing. 

They couldn't go out, but they could definitely stay   
in. Even better was he could surprise Blake after the   
country singer made a few appointments on Friday   
afternoon. Adam was easily able to talk the landlady   
Blake was renting the bungalow from into giving him a   
second key when he explained he wanted to pull a prank   
on his friend. 

The land lady, of course, would've been shocked to find   
out the surprise involved candles, rose petals, massage   
oil, and a nice, hot bubble bath. 

Adam decided to get totally romance movie on Blake. It   
always seemed a little absurd to do things like that   
for another man, even if they were in love and having   
sex every chance they got. But he had also realized in   
their time togheter that love was love and romance was   
romance. Women might like some things more than men,   
but flowers or candy weren't lost on men either. 

The ephinany had come the last time he peformed solo on   
The Voice and had went backstage to find a dozen red   
roses waiting on his dressing room table. The feeling   
of happiness made him tingle down to his toes. And   
there was no doubt who had sent them. 

So now it was Blake's turn to get the romancing he   
deserved. As he waited for his boyfriend, Adam strewed   
rose petals around the bed and lit candles there and in   
the adjunct bathroom. He laid out the massage oil and   
condoms, feeling a rush of excitement. He couldn't   
remember a time he'd ever done anything like this for a   
woman. But this was Blake...he'd do anything for Blake. 

His Blake.

The last thing Adam did was strip completely naked. He   
just couldn't resist a tiny bit of shock value, though   
Blake had taken the platinum hair a little better than   
he'd originally thought he might have. Well, Blake   
hated it, but he loved Adam, so he wouldn't say that he   
did. Sometimes love was knowing when honesty wasn't the   
best idea. And considering all the comments he'd gotten   
about the hair change so far, Blake was going to make   
him feel better about it. Yet another thing Adam loved   
so much about him. 

He debated for a moment where he should wait for Blake,   
then decided to spread out on the bed. Within a few   
seconds, there were rose petals stuck all over his   
naked body. Immediately he regretted the decision to   
wait on the bed, but as luck would have it that   
realization came a few seconds before he heard the   
front door open. So he propped his head up on his hand   
and tried to look sexy as he waited for Blake to   
discover him. 

Since it was real life and not a romance novel, the   
first thing Blake discovered was the bathroom. Adam sat   
there on the bed, biting his lip to keep from laughing   
as he heard the faint but telltale sounds of the other   
man taking a leak. So romantic. 

Thankfully Blake made the bedroom the next stop. He   
paused in the doorway, looking confused at first by the   
candles lighting the room. Then he saw Adam laying   
there naked on his bed, covered in rose petals. 

"Am I...seeing things?" He blinked a few times. 

Adam laughed and waggled his eyebrows. "What do you   
think, Big Country?"

He hopped off of the bed and went to Blake, trying to   
look sexy but a little too excited to completely pull   
that off. Adam wanted Blake to enjoy the night and   
realize that he would always come first in his life. 

Blake looked up him and down, bursting out into   
laughter. For a moment Adam was taken aback, but then   
he looked down at himself and saw that he was still   
covered in rose petals. He'd forgotten about that as   
soon as he'd heard Blake came into the house. 

"I always did think that scene in American Beauty was   
hot," The country star grinned and bent down to kiss   
Adam on the mouth. "And I'm not even going to ask how   
you got into my house." 

"Better not..." Adam smirked and took his hand, tugging   
him towards the bathroom. "Come on, we're starting in   
here." 

An amused look crossed Blake's face. "Are you calling   
the shots tonight?" 

"As a matter of fact, I am." He replied back as he   
pulled his boyfriend into the bathroom with him. 

He'd filled that room with candles too, though he'd   
decided not to put them directly around the tub for   
fear of one of them catching their hair on fire. There   
were rose petals strewn around the floor and in the   
empty tub. Adam let go of Blake's hand and went to   
start drawing them a bath. 

"And I think you're wearing entirely too many clothes   
for this, cowboy." 

Blake laughed again, but he paused a minute before he   
started taking his clothes off. Adam had seen him naked   
just a few days ago, but he also knew that the older   
man sometimes suffered from self confidence issues   
about his body. 

Honestly Adam couldn't see why. Sometimes Blake did   
have a little spare tire going on, but he was never   
what you'd consider fat or out of shape. He was a big,   
stocky guy and it showed. But Adam thought he was   
gorgeous and he knew that there were millions of people   
who felt the same way. And he would continued to stand   
by his opinion that Blake should've been the "Sexiest   
Man Alive" up until his dying day. 

By the time Adam was finished drawing the bath and   
dumping in sweet smelling salts and bubbles, Blake was   
gloriously naked. He let his eyes feast a moment before   
standing and kissing the other man passionately. The   
Okie wasn't the only one who had been suffering from   
too little time together in the past month. 

They ravished each other's mouths until Adam could feel   
the hard column of flesh pressing into his stomach.   
With a chuckle he stepped back and pulled Blake with   
him. "Let's get in the tub."

"The both of us at once?" Blake raised a skeptical   
eyebrow, glancing at the tub. "This isn't going to end   
with us callin' the fire department and getting removed   
with a crowbar, right?"

"Trust me..." Adam grinned. "You get in first." 

Blake cast one more skeptical look in Adam's direction,   
then slowly got into the tub. Adam enjoyed watching the   
country star lower himself into the bubbles, watching   
him stretch out his long legs in front of him. In some   
ways he reminded him of a horse, poetry in motion. 

"Hey, not bad..." He was clearly impressed when he   
could stretch out and recline against the back of the   
tub without having to dangle his feet over the other   
end. "You must've measured or somethin', I don't   
normally pay attention to the tubs when I pick a   
place."

"I'm a man of many talents." Adam chuckled and eased   
himself down into the water until his back was resting   
against Blake's chest. "Mmmm...feels nice, doesn't it?"

"Mmmmhmm," Blake agreed, wrapping his arms around   
Adam's waist and nuzzling his neck. "I finally get you   
to myself." 

"All to yourself." He agreed and leaned back into the   
arms of his beloved. "And this is just the start. We're   
going to have a great night." 

He felt Blake's hand move down his chest and over his   
stomach. It's next location was Adam's growing   
erection, earning a little moan as the other man   
stroked it with wickedly skilled fingers. Coaxing it to   
stand up completely and leaving Adam pressing for more.

"Oh you like that, hmmm?" Blake's voice was a teasing   
whisper in his ear, then warm lips presed against his   
neck as beard rubbed the skin raw at the same time. 

"Shit, Blake..." Adam closed his eyes, enjoying the   
dueling stimulation. "Fuck...we were supposed to soak   
in here. I'm not even sure we can do it in the tub..." 

"You've never done it in the tub before?" Blake's hand   
released Adam's erection and moved away. "Damn, I   
thought you rock stars were supposed to be kinky."

He rolled his eyes. "I'll never be as kinky as you, Big   
Country..." Adam sighed. "There's a thing of   
Vaseline..." 

He motioned to the side of the tub, by the soap. Adam   
was reasonably sure having sex in the tub was a bad   
idea, but he'd been prepared anyway. He couldn't help   
it, he found Blake almost impossible to deny. 

Adam shifted forward a bit and felt Blake moving around   
behind him. The other man was sporting quite the   
erection and feeling it rub against the small of his   
back was delicious torture. Apparently there was no   
trouble finding the lube, because a moment later he   
felt two fingers stroking his rosebud and then pushing   
inside. 

"Shit..." He groaned softly, unable to help himself. 

"That's what I said..." Blake nipped his earlobe,   
slowly sliding the fingers in and out of Adam. "Let's   
get you ready for me...I've been wanting you for almost   
two weeks." 

Adam couldn't form words at that moment, only emitting   
a little squeak of pleasure as Blake prepared him. He   
never would've believed that this would feel so good,   
but it was amazing. 

After a few minutes, Blake's fingers withdrew and Adam   
felt the tip of the country singer's cock against his   
entrance. He took a deep breath, letting it out in a   
rush as he was penetrated slowly and deeply, until   
Blake was completely sheated inside of him. 

"Fuck..." Blake hissed against the back of his neck. 

With a little smirk, Adam started to rock back and   
forth on Blake's cock. That was the nice thing about   
being on top, he could sort of control things. Though   
it only took about three strokes before Blake was   
thrusting up into him. Neither of them had slow and   
steady on their minds at that moment. 

Blake's hand captured Adam's cock again, fisting it   
harder in perfect tempo with his thrusts. "That's   
it...ride me, rock star."

"Save a horse," Adam panted, shoving himself backwards   
with greater force. "Ride a cowboy." 

They would have laughed at that, if they both weren't   
so breathless at the moment from their love making.   
Their bodies were desperate for pleasure and release.   
Soon they found both, the bathroom filled with their   
sighs and moans. 

Adam felt his body tighten and then the almost blinding   
sensation of climax. He couldn't move anymore, but   
Blake kept up the pace for a few more beats. Then he   
groaned loudly into Adam's shoulder, spilling himself   
inside of his lover. 

For a few moments they just stayed there, Blake holding   
tightly to Adam as they struggled to catch their   
breath. Then Adam slipped off of Blake and turned   
around until he was on his knees facing the other man.

"That was fantastic." He grinned, brown eyes shining   
happily. "But I think we got pretty dirty..."

Adam reached over to the same ledge that held the   
vaseline and grabbed a bottle of body wash and one of   
those weird shower puff things that he had no idea what   
it was called properly. He put a generous dollop of the   
spearmint smelling gel on the it and started to wash   
Blake's chest. 

"I don't think anyone's bathed me since I was a kid,"   
Blake admitted with a little smirk, closing his eyes   
and leaning back. "But that feels nice."

Adam worked Blake's pec muscles, an area of his that   
didn't get a lot of attention, then moved down to his   
stomach. Moving down his thighs and calves, he took   
time to thoroughly massage the strong muscles in his   
legs. The other man's eyes stayed closed and he was   
sure any moment Blake was going to start purring.

"Hold that thought," Adam bit his lip and got out of   
the tub. 

Blake's eyes opened. "Where are you going?" 

"Just here," He grabbed a towel and quickly dried off,   
then kneeled next to the tub. "Lean forward so I can do   
your back."

Blake complied and Adam half washed, half massaged the   
broad, bare back in front of him for a long time. Then   
he worked on his shoulders for awhile. By then his   
hands were about ready to fall off, so he helped his   
partner rinse off. 

"Okay," Adam stood back and smirked. "Now let's go to   
the bedroom, hmmm?" 

He held out a towel invitingly. Blake stood up slowly   
and stepped out of the tub, allowing Adam a good view   
of his tall, strong form. Then he swooped in and dried   
his boyfriend off before handing the towel over for   
Blake to wrap around his waist. 

Blake, however, forgot the towel and strolled back to   
the bedroom stark naked. Adam followed, openly admiring   
the other man's ass. 

"And I thought I was the budding nudist." He   
wisecracked. 

The country singer rolled his eyes and sat down on the   
bed. "Get over here, smartass." 

Adam was too happy to comply, sitting down on the bed   
next to him. Blake didn't give him a moment to speak,   
capturing him in a deep, long kiss. He sighed in   
return, wrapping his arms around the bigger man's   
middle. They were taking their time now, enjoying the   
shape and feel of each other's mouths. 

"I love you," Blake murmured as his lips moved down   
Adam's throat.

"I love you too," He whispered back, nipping Blake's   
shoulder. "Damn cowboy..." 

Blake moved back on the bed and pulled Adam with him   
until they were at the top of the bed with Adam in   
Blake's lap. Huge hands rubbed over his back and the   
rock star arched into his lover. He wasn't surprised in   
the least that they were both starting to get hard   
again. It was one of those nights that sex seemed to   
surge through the air like electricity.

"My turn now," Adam declared, pushing Blake flat on to   
his back and smirking impishly. He admired his tall   
lover, his heart fluttering with happiness at the love   
he saw in the other man's eyes. Or how beautiful he   
looked in the candlelight.

"Draw me like one of your french girls..." Blake lifted   
his arms above his head and gave a little leer. 

He chuckled and ran his hand down Blake's chest, fist   
curling around his cock. "My french girls didn't have   
one of these..." 

"Shit." The country singer groaned. "Those hands are   
going to be the death of me..." 

Adam started kissing down Blake's chest, murmuring a   
question as his lips descended down his stomach. "And   
my mouth?" 

Without waiting for an answer, he lifted his head and   
found Blake's cock. Pressing his lips to the tip of it   
for a moment, he slowly began to take the hard length   
into his mouth. The moan from above him was well worth   
the effort. 

"Fuck.." Blake cursed, fingers digging into Adam's   
shoulders.

Adam concentrated on bobbing his head up and down just   
the way he knew his lover enjoyed. This was the part of   
being wiht another man he was sure would be the most   
awkward and was honestly surprised to find out how much   
he enjoyed. There was just something about making Blake   
moan and pant that turned Adam on like no other   
aphrodisiac could. 

He risked a glance up at his boyfriend, pleased to see   
Blake's head tilted back, eyes closed and mouth open.   
Given the little sounds he was making as Adam began to   
roll his tongue around the hard cock in his mouth in   
rhthym with the sucking, he was reasonably sure Big   
Country was one happy camper. 

His own cock was now painfully hard and Adam wanted to   
be inside Blake now. He doubled his efforts, bobbing   
his head faster. One hand reached up to take Blake's   
balls into his hands and massaged them. This earned the   
enthusiastic response it always did, a slight rise of   
the other man's hips again and again. 

"Fuck!" Blake cursed and thrust up hard into Adam's   
mouth. Then Adam felt the other man's hot seed go down   
the back of his throat. He swallowed expertly and   
released the cock. 

Sitting up, he reached for the lube with a wicked   
little gleam in his eyes. He slicked his fingers up and   
positioned himself over Blake. Adam's hand moved   
between them, until he could find the puckered entrance   
he wanted to bury himself in. And he wasn't going to   
give Blake a minute to relax either, hearing him sigh   
as two fingers were pushed into him. 

"That whatcha been missing, Cowboy?" He teased, sliding   
his fingers in and out skillfully.

"Mmm, damn straight." Blake opened his eyes and looked   
up at Adam. "No wonder you're so with instruments." 

Adam smirked and withdrew his fingers, taking hold of   
his own cock and stroking it in Blake's view. 

"Especially this one. Ready for the encore?" 

"Hell yeah..." Blake let his thighs fall apart, giving   
Adam room to position between them.

As he entered his lover and began to move slowly, Adam   
was struck at how glad he was when they'd figured out   
they could make love missionary style. The other ways   
were good, but sometimes he wanted to just stare into   
Blake's beautiful blue eyes and feel their bodies   
pressed tight, face to face. Tonight, with the frantic   
edge taken off of their lust, was one of those times. 

"Feel so good..." Blake sighed, his arms wrapping   
around Adam. "So damn good." 

"You too." He concentrated on being slow and sensual,   
wanting to feel every inch of his lover take hold of   
him. It really was amazing how Blake felt around him. 

They made love for a long time, getting completely lost   
in each other. Hazel eyes stared into blue eyes, and   
the rest of the world around them stopped. The only   
thing that existed was the bed and their bodies moving   
in the oldest dance known to mankind. Their sighs and   
moans of pleasure as the tempo slowly gained speed the   
oldest and most primal kind of music. 

"Blake..." Adam moaned as he felt himself reach the   
point where his thrust grew hard and jerky, pleasure   
searing through his veins. "Oh..shit. Oh God." 

Blake shuddered beneath him, pressing into each of his   
thrust in return. "That's it. Like that...fuck..I'm.." 

When the country boy grew unable to talk right, Adam   
knew he was on the edge. So he let go of what little   
restriant he was still holding onto and pounded into   
the other man without mercy. Their bodies seemed to   
meld together and beneath him he felt Blake bit his   
shoulder firmly at his release. 

Adam closed his eyes and felt every nerve in his body   
dance with delight. Then they stiffened and a shot of   
pleasure so intense it made lights flash behind his   
eyes shot up his spine. He empited himself into Blake   
and collapsed on top of the other man, breathing hard. 

Blake was also panting. When the other man's breath   
returned, he wrapped his arms around Adam tightly,   
resting his face against his shoulder. 

"Did you like the surprise?" Adam whispered, nuzzling   
into Blake's neck. 

The country singer chuckled tiredly. "What do you   
think?" 

Adam smiled and closed his eyes, loving the way their   
bodies felt pressed together. Moments like this he did   
love the size difference, not having to worry that he   
would smoosh Blake. Instead they could stay close, so   
very close, like this until they fell asleep.

And that's exactly what they did.


End file.
